In the sphere of web services, the mean time to deploy a new service has become an order of magnitude shorter than in earlier models, in which a solution typically is composed as a monolithic stack of software pieces. Accordingly, service delivery platforms (SDP) at present permit the rapid deployment of on line services. SDF platforms also offer a multi-tenant environment where deployed solutions can be shared by multiple businesses.
However, in such a context of multiple solutions and multiple tenants, basic management tasks can be encumbered with a challenging and dynamically evolving problems such as provisioning, monitoring and problem determination. Fault management is another management task that can present a challenge in an SDP environment.
Conventional arrangements are not sufficient to address these challenges mentioned above as they are either too slow or they are not scalable for dynamic environments and complex environments such as SDP.
Further, conventional methods do not present a unified approach to address all these challenges. All these approaches address one aspect of management functionality or another, but never a unified approach to enable simplified management of complex SDP environments.